Lost Innocence
by Rocketshipping Koneko
Summary: James and Meowth have had enough of Jessie's attitude, so they request new partners. Jesse's world spirals into darkness as the Boss decides to "punish" her for her failures. Who will save her from this hell? WARNINGS: rape, abuse, language, violence, self harm. Rocketshipping!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello, everyone! Welcome to my first fic! I really do hope you enjoy it, and, don't forget to review! :)_

* * *

Gone.

He's _gone_.

James left her. Meowth, too. Now, she's alone. Why did he do this? She thought he was happy. Yes, she did hurt him, but she loved him. She had told him that she loved him many, many times. Did he not believe her? Did he think she was lying?

"It's all your fault," she hisses at herself in the mirror. Oh, how she wants to punch the glass and shatter her reflection. She narrows her eyes, her lips curling backwards into a snarl. "It's your fault that your alone."

She reaches for the item sitting on the edge of the sink - a knife. She only uses it when she desperately needs it, which is, actually, quite often. She picks the weapon up and takes off her long black glove, revealing an arm littered with large, red, ugly marks.

Her lips twitch into a smile. She did this. She gave herself these marks. She is in control of her own pain. No one else.

She lifts the knife up and presses the sharp blade to her arm, before dragging it across. She bites down at her bottom as pain explodes inside her. This doesn't stop her, though. This only makes her crave the physical pain even more. She makes more marks, each deeper than the previous.

She smiles as she watches the blood spill from the self inflicted wounds, drip into the sink. Finally, she is done. Finally, the bad thought have gone away. Finally, she is safe.

After cleaning up, she puts her glove back on before exiting the bathroom. A knock at the door startles her. Part of her hopes and prays that it is him. That he came back to apologise. That he came back to stay.

But, of course, she is left disappointed when all who greet her is a stupid grunt.

"The Boss wants to see you," the guy says.

She forced herself to put on a brave face, though, deep inside, she's scared. Terrified, to be exact. What will the Boss do to her? Will he fire her? She's useless, now, that she has no partners. What would she do if he fired her? She wouldn't be able to make it out on her own. This has been her only home for as long as she can remember. She has no other place to go.

"I'll be there in a minute," she tells him, and closes the door on his face.

She wishes he was here. If he was, she wouldn't be so scared about seeing the Boss. Actually, she'd feel braver. Much braver.

So, with that as her final thought, she exits her room and begins the long walk to the Boss' office.

:::

"Well, well, well," a deep, gruff voice says, causing a shiver to race up her spine. "What do we have here? Little miss Jessica…"

She shifts uneasily in her seat. Her fingers grip the arms of the chair. She chews at her bottom lip and averts her eyes from his dark gaze.

"What did you want from me, sir?" she asks softly. He narrows his eyes at her, and slams a fist down on the desk, causing her to jump.

"What the hell do you think I want you for?" he shouts.

She chews at her lower lip and looks away. Her heart hammers against her chest as fear washes over her. She's sick with fear. She's not one to break down or show stove emotions, but, right now, she is truly scared. When the Boss gets mad, he gets mad. Like, pissed. More mad than she has ever seen anyone get in her life. And, when he's mad, one had better watch out.

She fishers in her seat. "I'm sorry!" she suddenly cries. "Really, I am! Please don't fire me!"

He laughs loudly, and the sound sends chills down her spine. "Oh, Jessica. No." He laughs loudly gain. "I was just going to punish you."

"P – Punish me, sir?" She manages to squeak out, pure fear washing through her veins.

"Yes," he replies, nodding his head. "Punish you. You understand what you did wrong, correct? You understand how you failed me?"

She can feel tears sting her eyes, but she somehow managed to nod. He we darkly, and proceeds to take off his jacket.

"N – No!" she pleads desperately, jumping up from her seat. Her eyes flash with ear. "Don't do this, sir!" She can feel hot tears going to slide down her cheeks. "please, sir! Do anything you want to me, anything you want! But, please, it this!"

"Silence, stupid girl!" he snaps, and stalks over to her. She swallows hard. He pushes her roughly to the wall, kneeing her in the stomach.

She cries out and doubles over, holding onto her aching stomach that will surely be bruised tomorrow. He continues to punch and kick her, until she is laying in a bruised and bloodied mess.

She faintly hears him call for someone to come in. She closes her eyes tight against the aching pain. She can feel cold, strong arm lift her up, tearing off her clothes, before everything turns black.

:::

She wakes up hours later in her own bed, still dressed in her uniform. She yawns, and, when she goes to stretch, she finds out that her entire body aches. She groans in pain, but manages to push herself up off the bed and make her way into the bathroom.

She stares at herself in the mirror. She has a large, ugly bruise sitting just below her right eye. No worries, though; it can easily be covered with makeup. She brings trembling fingers up to it, and presses her fingertips gently onto it. She wines as pain washes through her veins.

She proceeds to take off her glove, and pull her knife from her pocket. She presses e blade to her scarred skin, and begins to slash away at her skin.

Laughter bubbles inside her throat. She's a mess. How did her life become like this? What would others think if they found out that the supposedly strong Jessie is actually a weak, broken little girl?

Once done, she cleans up her mess, climbs into bed, and falls into a fitful, uneasy sleep, dreaming of her two best friends and what once was.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I really hope you're all enjoying this fic! I'm predicting that it's going to be about ten or fifteen chapters long, so be prepared. Remember, don't forget to review! :)_

* * *

"Jessie," Giovanni says one morning a few days after the… incident. "This is Derik. He will be your new partner. Don't screw this one up."

She looks up at the man standing next to the Boss. He's tall, and muscular. He has short, shaved hair, and stubble on his face. His eyes are dark gray, and his lips are pulled into a thin line. "Nice to meet you, Derik," she greets politely. She sticks out her hand, waiting for him to shake it.

"I don't do formalities," he says, voice deep and gruff.

She flinches, and pulls her hand away. "… Okay."

"Derik here will make sure that you stay in line and know your place," the Boss continues. "There will be no back-talking or attitude while with him. Is that understood?"

Jessie glares at both her Boss and Derik. "I understand," she says, despite feeling anger. How dare they treat her like a child! No one mistreats her and gets away with it! James, or Meowth for that matter, would never have even thought of treating her in such a way.

At the thought of her former partners, she feels a pang of guilt and sadness. Oh, how she misses them already. She'd do anything just to be with her two best friends again.

"… Is that understood, Jessica?"

She blinks. "… What?"

Both the Boss and Derik sigh. "We were going over the mission," Derik growls out. He narrows his dark eyes at her. "You weren't paying attention, were you?"

She can feel her cheeks heat up. She shakes her head, biting at her lower lip. The two men sigh again.

"This is your first and only warning, Jessica," the Boss growls out, narrowing his eyes. "If you mess up again, you know what'll happen, don't you?"

She nods weakly. The Boss smirks, then turns back to Derik. "You can handle her, can't you?"

Derik nods. "Of course," he tells him. "I have experience working with strong-willed women."

Jessie growls, and both males turn to look at her. She fidgets on her spot, and glances down at her boots, as if they are more interesting than her Boss and new partner. Which, they most likely are.

"Are you going to behave, Jessica?" Giovanni asks, his voice a low growl. She flinches at his tone, and bites down on her bottom lip.

"Yes, sir," she mumbles, her voice barely audible. Derik chuckles, much to her dismay.

"We didn't quite catch that, Jessica," Derik says with a smirk, his dark eyes flashing with mirth. "Care to repeat it?"

She narrows her eyes, but says louder, "Yes, sir!"

Giovanni chuckles, and shares a grin with Derik. "Mind telling her what your mission is?"

"Gladly," the younger male says, giving Jessie a look that sends chills down her spine.

* * *

They had been walking for what felt like hours. Every bone in Jessie's body is sore. Her feet ache terribly. She's tired, thirsty, and starving. To make matters worse, that man Derik made her carry the luggage. All of it. She growls, kicking at a tree stump with her boot.

"Can't we stop?" she asks in a whining tone. "I'm tired. And, besides, it's almost night."

"We're almost there, Jessica," Derik tells her sternly, eyeing the compass. "We should be there bwfore sunset."

Jessie groans. All she wants to do is go to sleep forever. She's not used to walking this much. She's used to sitting in the Meowth balloon. But, of course, they didn't have a Meowth balloon. They didn't have any transportation whatsoever. Well, any besides their own two feet.

Finally, after a few more minutes of walking, Derik exclaims, "We're here!"

They're both standing on a ledge over looking a big, bustling city. Jessie takes off the luggage and drops it to the ground before dropping herself there, too. She watches as Derik puts away the compass and sits down beside her.

"The Boss said we have to disguise ourselves as normal citizens," Derik tells her. He reaches into the bag and pulls out a pair of plain jeans and a blue polo shirt. He pulls out something for her, too; a pink dress, thankfully with long sleeves. She doesn't want to have to explain why she cant wear short sleeves to him. "Let's change, and then we can head to the city."

"Can't we rest first?" Jessie asks. "We've been walking for hours, and I'm tired."

Derik glares at her. "You are not messing this mission up," he hisses at her. "I'm not letting you piss the Boss off. You are not getting me fired."

Jessie glares up at him. "We're not going to get fired, Derik," she promises him. "As much as the Boss said we sucked, he never fired James and I. If he never fired us, I'm sure he wouldn't fire you."

"You don't know that!" Derik cries. He suddenly stands up, and stalks over to her. "Stop trying to boss me around, Jessica! I'm in charge here, not you!"

Suddenly, he pushes her onto her back. She cries out as her head hits the hard ground. She struggles against him, whining in protest as he proceeds to pull off her skirt. She kicks her legs at him. Tears of anger, fear, and humiliation roll down her cheeks. "Let me go!" she pleads desperately. "Let me go!"

Derik chuckles as he combs fingers through her tousled hair. "Not until I teach you a lesson, Jessica," he hisses into her ear.

She closes her eyes and bites at her lip. The pain… God, the pain. It hurts like she is being torn apart from the inside. By the time Derik has finished with her, she is a sobbing, hiccupping mess. Derik chuckles, that stupid smirk on his face.

"You'd better go and clean up," Derik orders her. "And change into your normal clothes. We have a long day ahead of us.

Whimpering from the pain, she takes her clothes and exits the area, leaving Derik alone.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Welcome to chapter 3! I'm sorry this chap is so short! I kind of got writer's block. I really hope you're enjoying my fic! And, remember, don't forget to review!_

* * *

"… Don't worry," Giovanni says. "Your friend is doing just fine. Actually, she says she's doing much better now that you two are no longer her partner. She says that she no longer has anyone to put her down or hold her back."

James narrows his eyes, and shares a look with Meowth. The cat Pokemon's eyes shine with something unreadable to him. Breathing out a sigh, he turns back to his Boss. "She really said that?" he asks, not believing the older male's words.

Giovanni nods. "Yes, she did," he tells James. "She said she likes her new partner, Derik, much better than she liked either of you two.

Meowth growls. "Ya liar!" he hisses. "Jess would never say that!"

Giovanni laughs harshly. "Believe what you want, but those were her words."

James can feel tears in his eyes, but he blinks them angrily away. Did Jessie not love him anymore? Were all the times they said I love you meaningless to her? Was she just messing around with him?

Then again, maybe she's just saying that to get back at him. He was the one who had requested new partners, after all. He regrets it now, because, though she did hurt him, he did love her, and he misses her terribly. He breathes out a sigh.

"Is it possible if we could see her?" James asks, hopeful. If anything, he just wants to make sure that she's alright. "I really need to apologise for what I've done…"

Giovanni laughs again, the sound harsh and cold. "Apologise?" he repeats. "James, you don't have to apologise! Why would you? You were in a bad relationship and wanted out. If anything, she should be the one apologising to you."

"… But, I still love her," James whispers sadly. "I miss her."

"Well, it's obvious that she doesn't miss you. I think it's time you moved on. Find a better woman… One who would actually treat you right…"

But I only want Jessie… James sighs, and looks down at Meowth. The cat stares back at him. "So… What're ya gonna do, Jimmy?" he asks.

"I – I don't know," he stammers out, biting at his lower lip. This doesn't feel right. Jessie would never say those things. I know she wouldn't. Yes, she can be mean, but I am positive that she really did love me. Her love just felt real to me…

"So, would it be possible if we could see her?" James asks eagerly.

"Well, she's on a mission right now," the Boss says. "Maybe I could see if you could see each other sometime when she gets back…"

"Really?" James asks exitedly, eyes lighting up. Meowth's eyes light up to, and he and James share a grin.

"… Or, maybe not," Giovanni says. "I don't know. I guess it really depends on how good you do with your new partner, Angela."

"We'll do good!" James promises, and Meowth nods in agreement. "I promise, sir! We'll do better than we ever had before!"

"You'd better," Giovanni murmurs. Then, he motions foe the two to leave, leaving him alone.

* * *

James is ecstatic. He's happier than he has ever been before. Finally, after two weeks of separation, he gets to see Jessie again! He hopes and prays that the Boss keeps up with his promise.

"What if… What if what the Boss said was true?" James asks Meowth, suddenly feeling doubtful. "What if she really doesn't want to see us again? Wh – What if she… hates us? Hates me?"

"Jimmy, ya need ta calm down," Meowth says. He hops onto the bed where James is sitting and pats his friend's arm. "Im sure da Boss was just lyin' ta ya."

James' eyes fill with tears. He sniffles as he looks down at the cat. "Do you really think so, Meowth?"

"When am I eva' wrong, Jim?" Meowth says, smiling, eyes twinkling.

James laughs softly. "… I guess you're right, Meowth."

* * *

 _A/N: I hope I got Meowth's speaking right... It's kind of hard for me to write. Drop a review, please! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Again, this chapter is rather short. But, I made it up by adding in some Rocketshipping fluff! I hope you all enjoy, and don't forget to review!_

* * *

"They were asking about you," Giovanni tells her a few weeks later.

"They?" she asks, though she already knows who they are. James and Meowth.

"You want to know what I told them?" the man says, ignoring Jessie, a devious smirk on his face. "I told them that you were happy that you were separated. That you didn't want to see them, especially that James."

Jessie's eyes widen. "What?" she squeaks out, not believing her ears. "Why would you…?"

"Failures don't deserve good things," he reminds her. "And, Jessica, you are a failure. You've failed me so many times in the past. Maybe I should just fire you and let you fend for yourself…"

"No!" she cries, jumping to her feet. "Please,sir! Please don't f – fire me!"

"Tell me, then, what am I supposed to do with you?"

She chews on her bottom lip, tears welling up in her eyes. "You can… h – hurt me again…"

What was that?" Giovanni asks. "You're giving me permission to hurt you?"

"I don't want you to fire me," she tells him. She curls trembling fingers into tight fists which rest in her lap. "If this is what must be done to keep you from firing me, then so be it."

Giovanni laughs. As always, the sound sends shivers racing up her spine. She watches as the man before her prepares himself. She braces herself for the pain. And, of course, the pain comes. She cries out, but the sounds are muffled by Giovanni's hand. She squeezes her eyes tight against hot tears.

Finally, after what feels like hours, he is done. He lets her dress before kicking her out. She walks down the empty hallway towards her room. But, just as she's about to tuen the corner,she litterally runs into someone. And, that someone is James and Meowth.

"Jess!" they both cry in joy, before James wraps her in a warm embrace. This causes hwr to compleyely lose it.

She breaks down into sobs in James' arms. At first, he is confused, and does nothing, but, then, he tightens his hold around her, rubbing soothing circles on her back and stroking her hair.

"Jess," James murmurs in her ear. "Jessie, whats wrong? Whyee you crying? Did… Did you really miss me that much?"

She swallows hard before nodding. She can hear Meowth let out a laugh. "I told ya, Jimmy! I tild ya dat da Boss was lyin.'"

She laughs along with them, though hers is somewhat forced. James takes both of Jessie's hands in his own. "C'mon, Jess," he says urgently, tugging at her hands. "Let's go back to my room."

Jessie laughs. This time, though, it is not forced. With James, she can forget about the pain. She can forget about everything bad that is happening. With James, she feels safe, happy… loved.

She lets James lead her to his room. He closes the door, and leads her to this bed. He sits close beside her, wrapping an arm securely around her waist. She instantly relaxes, and snuggles into his warmth.

Suddenly, she hears James gasp. "Jessie," he breathes out. She can feel him combing her hair away from her neck. "Jessie, what's this? Is that a… bruise?"

Jessie swallows hard. "It – Is," she whispers. "I kind of ran into the wall. You know, clumsy me."

"Jess, you're not – " James begins, but Jessie cuts him off.

"Look, James," she says, pulling reluctantly away from his warmth. "I really need to go. I… have things I need to do, alright? I'll see you around, though."

James lets her reluctantly go, leaving him to wonder what it is that he did wrong.

* * *

A knock at Jessie's door at 10:00 that night startles her. She wonders if it is James, coming to visit. But, why would he come to visit so late at night?

She opens the door, and, of course, it is a grunt who greets her. "The Boss wants to see you," he says in his gruff voice.

She swallows hard, knowing exactly what is to come. "I'll be there in a minute," she tells him, and the door closes tight.

Tears fill her eyes as fear washes through her veins. She's scared. Terrified, to be exact. She doesn't want to get hurt again, but she knows that she will. The Boss will always hurt her. He's a sick bastard who enjoys hurting others. He loves to watch other people suffer.

So, sucking in a deep breath and breathing it slowly out, she opens the door and begins the long walk to her doomed fate.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Welcome to chapter 5! Thanks to all who favorited and reviewed! It really means a lot! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and, as always, don't forget to review!_

* * *

When Jessie gets back to her room after the Boss has his way with her, she immediately heads to the bathroom, where she slams the door loudly shut. She slides down the wall, and, when she's sitting on the cold, hard floor, she breaks into hiccupping sobs.

Why her? What did she do that was so terribly wrong to deserve this? The Boss said it was because she is a failure, but she thinks that even someone who is a complete failure doesn't deserve to be hurt in such a way. The Boss has left her traumatised; a broken shell of the person she once was. She's no longer that strong willed girl from the past. No; now she is a lost little girl wanting nothing more than for this terrible pain to end.

Feeling an urge, she reaches for her knife, and, after taking off her glove, she begins slicing away at her skin. She bites down hard on her bottom lip to keep from crying out as pain explodes inside her. She squeezes her eyes tightly shut against hot tears that roll down her cheeks.

She thinks of James, and this only causes her to dig deeper into her skin and slash harder. This is all his fault. If he hadn't requested a new partner, she wouldn't be left alone at the mercy of the Boss. This is all his fault. But, as much as she wants to hate him for doing this, she can't bring herself to. She still loves him, and seeks his comfort more than anything. She wants him to hold her, dry her tears, and promise that everything will be alright, even when she knows it won't be.

She drops the knife, and watches as dark red blood drips from the wounds she created. "You deserve this," she growls at herself. Her fingers curl into a tight fist, and, before she knows it, she punches herself in the stomach, hard enough to bruise. "You deserve this pain. You're nothing but a failure, and failures don't deserve anything good."

Hot tears slide down her cheeks. God, she hates herself. More than she has ever hated anyone or anything before. She even hates herself more than she hates the Boss, or Derik. She's nothing but a weak little girl who lets herself be hurt.

If James found out the truth, would he still love her? Probably not. She's not something who deserves the love she so desperately craves. All she deserves is this pain; both by her own hands and others'.

Eventually, her sobs have died down. She cleans up the mess, hides her knife, and changes out of her uniform and into some more comfortable clothes. Then, she heads down to the cafeteria, where she hopes and prays that she doesn't run into James or Meowth.

* * *

Later that night, she gets a knock at the door. She knows exactly who it is. When she opens the door, a grunt stands there, a smirk on his face. "The Boss wants you," he informs her. "And, just so you are aware; he is pissed."

She swallows hard and nods, before following the man to the Boss' office.

She knocks at the door when they stop at it. "Who is it?" a deep, gruff voice growls out.

She chews nervously at her bottom lip. "It's Jessie," she tells him.

There's silence on the other side before the door opens. She is surprised to find Derik in the room. The man stands there with his arms crossed in front of his chest, and a smirk on his ugly face. "Hello again, Jessica," Derik greets her, his tone cold and unnerving.

She ignores him, and focuses her attention on the Boss. She asks, "What did you want to see me for?" even though she knows exactly what it is.

"Oh, I think you know," Giovanni says, his tone just as cold as Derik's, maybe even colder. She fidgets from where she is standing. Her breath hitches when she watches the man get up from his chair, and proceeds to unbuckle his belt. Fear and panic wash through her. She looks to the door with tears in her eyes, and attempts to make her escape. But, Derik is faster than her. He grabs her roughly by the upper arm and throws her at the ground. She cries out as tears slide down her cheeks. She struggles against Derik's large, strong hands. She kicks against him, moaning in protest. She squeezes her eyes shut, but they fly open when she hears knocking at the door.

"Sir?" a familiar voice says nervously. "Can I talk to you? It's important."

Jessie's eyes widen. James! James is here! He can rescue her! He can save her from the Boss' rage.

"James!" she cries out, hoping and praying that he will be her savior. "James! Please, help! He's - !"

Her words are cut off by a hard slap to her face. She cries out, and struggles against the Boss' hold.

"Jessie?" James calls back, pounding hard at the door in a desperate attempt to break in and get to her. "jessie, what is he doing? Jessie - !"

"Take care of him, will you, Derik?" the Boss says, and Derik nods with a smirk.

"Gladly," he replies, and opens the door, revealing a fearful and worried looking James.

James instantly tries to push his way into the room in an attempt to get to Jessie. But, Derik's fist collides with his face, sending him collapsing to the floor.

"James!" Jessie cries, her body trembling, tears of both pain and fear sliding down her cheeks. She kicks against the Boss, pulling at his strong arms which are wrapped tightly around her abdomen.

"Hang on, Jess!" James calls out to her as he attempts to get up, only to be knocked back down again.

The Boss laughs harshly. "This is pathetic," is the last thing Jessie hears before only knowing nothing but pain and darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: ... Well, this fic took an interesting turn. It's as if it had a mind of itself. I guess, now, this fic will be much darker than what was intended. There will be non-descriptive rape and violence. There won't be any gory detail, so if you have a weak stomach, you can continue reading. I hope you all are enjoying this fic so far, and don't forget to review!_

* * *

The first thing Jessie is aware of when she wakes up is he pain. God, her head aches terribly. A vicious headache pounds hard against her forehead, threatening to drown her in pain. She lays still for a moment, eyes closed, breathing shallow. Then, she opens her eyes. The place she's in is cold and dimly lit. It's small, too, with brick walls and a cold, hard cement floor.

Suddenly, startling her, Jessie hears movement at her left. "James?" she calls, hoping and praying that it's him.

"No, sorry," a soft feminine voice replies back to her. "My name's Josie. not James."

Jessie hangs her head in disappointment as a fresh set of tears blur her vision. She sniffles, and proceeds to curl herself into a tight, trembling ball. "Hey," the one called Josie says softly to her. "Don't cry. We'll get out of this soon. I know we will."

"Where are we?" Jessie manages to ask as she tries to calm down.

"I don't know, sorry," Josie answers back. "I was unconscious when they brought me here. I have no idea where we are."

Jessie chews at her bottom lip. "Do you know why we're here?"

"We're disposables," Josie tells her. "We're the Boss' worthless bunch. The ones here are of no use to him, and, here, he punishes us for all our failures."

A feeling of ice cold fear washes through Jessie's veins. She reaches up a trembling hand to dry the tears sitting on her cheeks. "… Did you have a partner, too?"

"I did have a partner, yes, but he's not with us anymore," Josie explains.

"He's… dead?" Jessie asks, her voice conveying the fear she feels inside her. "Did the Boss…?"

"Yes," is Josie's only answer, just as a sob escapes past Jessie's lips. God, no. This cannot be happening. She wants James. Now. She wants to know if he's safe, if he's alive, if he's not hurt. She needs him here with her to make her feel safe again. The only way she knows she'll be safe is when James is with her again.

"Hey," Josie calls out to her, and Jessie hears soft footsteps coming close to her. A moment later, a pair of cold, bare arms presses her to a cold, naked body. Fingers comb through her hair, and a soft lullaby fills her ears. "Shh. Don't cry. I promise, I will get you out of here. Even if it costs me my life. I will make sure that you get to this James of yours. I promise."

Jessie nods weakly, then yawns as exhaustion washes over her. A moment later, she succumbs to sleep, dreaming of freedom, and James.

* * *

"Let me go!" James growls out as he struggles against the chains holding him to the brick wall. "Let me go! I need to get to Jessie! Please! I need to make sure that she's alright!"

The Boss laughs loudly, harshly, at James' desperate attempts to break free. "Stupid boy," he says, shaking his head and smirking. "You can't escape. The chains are much too strong for your weak little body."

James' narrows flashing green eyes. "If I can't escape, then at least let me see Jessie," he pleads desperately as hot tears blur his vision. "Please. I want to make sure she is alright."

"Oh, I was planning on bringing her here all along," Giovanni tells him.

James' eyes widen. "Really?" he asks. "You were?"

"Yes, I was," the older man answers. "But, not for the reason you were hoping for."

Suddenly, the Boss snaps his fingers loudly. "Derik!" he calls out. "Bring her in!"

Fear and panic wash through James' body as the man named Derik walks into the large cell. With him, is Jessie. Her arms are tied behind her back, her mouth is gagged, and her eyes are blindfolded. Her body looks paler than normal, and her long hair hangs loosely down her back.

"Jessie!" James calls out to her. He wishes desperately that he could reach out to her, hold her tightly in his arms, take away all her pain and fear. But, chained to the wall, he can do nothing but watch. "Jess! Listen to me; we're going to get out of here. I promise, Jess. I promise. I promise I will do anything in my power to protect you from these monsters."

Both the Boss and Derik laugh loudly, the sound causing Jessie to jump and a few muffled whimpers to escape. "and how do you think you will do that, boy?" Giovanni asks him. "How will you protect her from us when you're chained to the wall?"

"Just let her go!" James pleads. "Please! Do anything you wish to me, but, please, let her go. I need her to be safe. I can't bear to see her in pain."

"So, you love her?" Giovanni asks. "How could you say those things and mean it when you're the one who wanted a new partner. You didn't want to be with her because you were sick and tired of her attitude and how she treated you like dirt."

James narrows his eyes. "I see now that I made a mistake," he admits as tears slide down his cheeks. "And I'm sorry, Jess. I'm so, so sorry for leaving you. If I never had left you, we wouldn't be in this situation. Will you ever forgive me, Jessie?"

Giovanni barks out a harsh laugh. "She knows not to answer anyone unless I tell her she can first," he tells James. "She knows that she will get hurt if she speaks out of hand. Isn't that right, Jessie, dear?"

Jessie nods weakly, and, even from his place a few feet from her, he can see tears trickling down her cheeks. "I've trained her well, haven't I?"

James growls loudly. "She is not an animal," he hisses out, red hot rage coursing through his veins. "You can't train humans. Stop treating her like she is less of a person, because she's not."

Giovanni laughs again. "I think this one deserves a punishment for talking back, don't you think so, Jessie?"

Jessie doesn't move or do anything to answer him. She cries out when Giovanni slaps her hard in the face, causing her to collapse hard onto the floor with a muffled cry.

"Jessie!" James cries out, struggling against his chains. "Dammit, let her go! Stop hurting her! She did nothing that would deserve such a punishment."

"Actually, she did, you brat," Giovanni growls out. "First, she was born. Then, she became a failure to Team Rocket; a failure to me. Failures such as herself deserve to be punished."

James growls loudly, and the sound sends fear coursing through Jessie's veins. More tears make their way down her cheeks. Dammit, why? Why is she now afraid of James, the one person whom she loves more than anything and anyone else on this Earth? Maybe she's not afraid of James in particular, only his anger. Now, because of what Giovanni did to her, she is scared when people are angry. She doesn't think she wont ever stop being afraid.

"Let's not waste time, shall we?" Derik suddenly says. "Let's give them the punishment they deserve."

And, that's when hell for Jessie and James began.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Welcome to chapter 7! I hope you're all enjoying this fic so far! Don't forget to review!_

* * *

The first thing Jessie notices when she wakes a few days later is a soft hand pressing a cold piece of cloth to her face. She blinks open her blurry eyes. Josie is sitting next to her. "Oh, Jessie," she murmurs, removing the cloth. "You're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Tired," she replies. "Sore." She is silent for a moment, before looking into Josie's dark brown eyes. "Where's James?"

"I don't know," Josie replies softly. "Derik brought you in a few days ago alone. He didn't say anything about James. I'm sorry."

Jessie breathes out a soft sigh, before averting her eyes from Josie's. Memories of a few days ago flood into her mind. Tears well up in her eyes. She remembers pain. She remembers James' screams as he pleads for the Boss to stop. She remembers feeling so weak, so small, so helpless.

"He hurt you, didn't he?" Josie asks, startling her from her thoughts.

She chews at her bottom lip, refusing to meet the young woman's eyes. This is answer enough for Josie, though.

"God, Jessie," she murmurs softly. "… How bad did he hurt you?"

A sob escapes past Jessie's lips. "He… He r – raped me," she chokes out. "And he did it in front of James."

"That bastard!" Josie suddenly snarls, and Jessie flinches at her angry tone. "I'm sorry, Jessie," she murmurs, combing her small fingers through Jessie's long, tousled hair. "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm just so… pissed. I hate the Boss more than anything. He's a bastard who enjoys making innocent people suffer."

Jessie hangs her head as tears roll down her bruised cheeks. "I want James," she chokes out, her body beginning to tremble.

"I know you do, hon," Josie murmurs softly. "I'm going to do everything in my power to get you out of here so you can be with your James again. That's a promise I'm not going to break."

Jessie is about to reply, but a pair of loud, heavy footsteps startles her. Josie wraps her arms tightly around Jessie in an attempt to protect her from the Boss, or Derik.

"Time for some fun, Jessica," Derik's low, deep voice hisses. The sound sends shivers down Jessie's spine.

"No!" Josie suddenly shouts. She narrows her eyes and bares her teeth. "You're not taking her! Take me instead! Do anything you want to me, but leave her alone! Please!"

Derik laughs loudly, harshly. "You're no fun, though," he tells her. "You don't scream anymore. You just let me hurt you."

"If you want to hear screams, then I'll scream!" Josie promises. "I can scream as loud as you want me to!"

"Thanks for the offer, bitch, but I want Jessica here. She's much more fun. Plus, I love watching her precious James break down while I take her."

"You're sick," Josie growls out. "You know that, right? You and the Boss are the sickest men I have ever met."

"Why, thank you," Derik says with a chuckle. He moves to unlock the cell door, and walks towards where the two women sit huddled together. "Now, come on, Jessica," he says. "Let's have some of that fun I promised earlier, shall we?"

Josie struggles to keep her tight hold on Jessie, but Derik is so much stronger than her. He tears her off, tossing her to the side as if she were a lifeless ragdoll. Josie hears Jessie cry out as Derik grabs her hair, yanking her up.

"Say goodbye to your little friend," Derik says with a smirk. And, then, he takes Jessie away, leaving Josie alone once again.

* * *

"Take your hands off her!" Jessie hears James plead desperately. "Let her go! Let her go, now!"

Both Derik and the Boss laugh loudly. "More pain, you said?" Derik says with a smirk. "You got it."

When Jessie's tear filled blue eyes meets James' wide, anger-filled green ones, James sees that hers are filled with pain, humiliation, and sorrow. James bites down hard on his bottom lip as a fresh set of tears slide down his cheeks. He feels so guilty right now. This is all his fault. He can understand if Jessie never forgives him. He doesn't deserve forgiveness, especially not Jessie's. He never should have left her. Never!

Finally, the torture ends. Derik leaves Jessie alone, exiting the room with the Boss. Jessie is left laying on the cold, hard ground, covered in disgusting blood and that bastard's semen. Her body continues to tremble violently, and sobs escape past her lips.

"J – Jessie?" James calls out, wishing desperately that he could go to her, dry her tears, take away her pain. "Jess, shh. I'm here. I promise, I'm going to get us out of here. Soon, you will be safe again. I promise."

This only makes Jessie sob harder. James hang his head as he, too, begins to sob.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Hi, all! Welcome to chapter 8! Sorry it took so long to get out. I kind of had a bit of writer's block. the next (and last) chaptershould be coming out soon. Sometime in the next few days. Also, just a heads up - I am most liky going to make a sequel to this fic. Just to let you know so you are aware._

* * *

The next few weeks pass by slowly for Jessie and James. Josie, too. They are woken up early, only for their round of torture to begin. They are separated after Derik and the Boss has had their way with them. They don't see each other again the next day, when the cycle continues.

Currently, Jessie is laying curled up sobbing in the cold, dark cell she shares with Josie. The older woman holds her in her cold, bare arms, gently rock8ling her, and singing a soft, soothing lullaby that makes Jessie only sob harder, because it reminds her of her mother.

Josie holds the sobbing, distraught girl tight. She vows to protect her, but how can she do that? She is weak and small, plus she's trapped in here. The Boss or Derik never listen to her when she begs for them to take her instead of Jessie.

"James," Jessie cries. "I – I miss him so much. I need him here with me. I need him."

"Shh, Jessie, shh," Josie shushes softly. She combs her fingers through Jessie's long, tousled hair. "Shh. I know you want your James. I know you do. And, if there was something I could do, then I'd make it so that you were both together again."

Jessie only sobs harder as she clings desperately to the older woman. She buries her tear stained face in the crook of the girl's neck, and feels a pair of arms wrap even tighter, more securely, around her. She jumps, though, when she hears loud, harsh laughter.

"Oh, isn't that precious?" a deep, familiar voice says mockingly. Jessie flinches at the Boss' voice, but Josie simply holds on tighter. "Two ugly bitches seeking comfort in each other's arms. How heartbreaking."

Josie glares as Giovanni. "What do you want, you bastard?! Here to make poor Jessie suffer again?"

"Actually, I'm done with her. I'm throwing her out."

"What?!" Josie shrieks.

"You heard me, bitch girl," the Boss hisses. "I'm through with her. She's no fun anymore. Her screams bore me. I'm throwing her out."

Jessie looks up weakly, staring up into the Boss' dark eyes. "… What about James?"

"What about him?" Giovanni asks.

"Will you… throw him out, too?"

"Oh, no," the Boss says with a deep, unnerving chuckle. "He has yet to bore me, unlike you. I'm still keeping him here."

"… Then, I'm not going," Jessie says bravely. "I'm not going anywhere without James."

"How cute," Giovanni says mockingly. "Trying to protect your beloved lover, are we?"

"Of course I'm protecting him," Jessie replies. "I'll always protect him, because he always protects me. I'll protect him until the day I die."

"Oh, shut up, will you?!" the Boss snaps, causing Jessie to flinch. "Enough with this disgusting love bullshit! It's making me sick!"

Jessie narrows her eyes at him. "You only feel that way because you probably have never been loved yourself. That's probably why you hurt people, too. Because you've been hurt yourself, and you want others to suffer, too."

"Silence, stupid girl!" Giovanni shouts. To Jessie's horror, he pulls out a gun from his pocket. Jessie's eyes widen as he cocks it. He points it at Josie, who simply sits tall and brave, ready for what the Boss will surely do to her. ""Shut your trap, or your little friend here dies!"

"Do it, Jessie," Josie urges. "Say how you really feel. Tell him about the pain and suffering he has caused not only you, but James, and others, too. Tell him, Jess."

"Do you even know how much I hate you?" Jessie says. "I hate you so much. More than I have ever hated anyone or anything before. You're a monster, Giovanni. A monster who will burn in hell when he dies."

This causes the Boss to laugh loudly, harshly. "And here I thought you were something, my dear Jessica."

Jessie narrows her eyes, and opens her mouth to speak, but is silenced by a gunshot. The Boss' look turns furious. "What the hell was that?" he snarls, turning and glaring at two grunts.

"… We don't know, sir," one says nervously. "We were just going to find out!"

"Go, then!" Giovanni orders harshly. Jessie turns to glance at Josie, who is giving her an odd look. Does she know what is going on?

"Get yer hands off of Meowth!" a familiar cry echoes off the walls.

Jessie's eyes widen. Meowth?! What in god's name is he doing here?"

"Meowth!" Jessie calls, getting to her feet and hurrying to the cell door. "Meowth!"

"Jess!" Meowth calls back. Then, she ears a couple of voices belonging to someone she never would have acted to come to get rescue.

The twerps.

Yes, somehow Ash, Misty, and Brock have broken into this unknown location, with the help of Meowth, of course. She sees it as a miracle that a bunch of kids could do something like that.

"You get Jessie, Misty, and Brock and I'll find James, okay?" Ash's voice says, always the leader.

"Jessie!" Misty calls to her. "Don't worry, I'm coming to get you out!"

But, Giovanni stops her dead in her tracks. "And what do you think you're doing, little girl?"

"I'm here to rescue Jessie!" Misty says bravely, glaring straight into Giovanni's dark eyes. The man chuckles, smirking.

"And how do you think you're going to do that, hm?"

"With my help, of course."

It's Officer Jenny's voice which rings loud and clear in Jessie's ears. She shares a look with Josie, smiling. Finally, they would be free. Finally, they would be safe. Finally, she would be reunited with James.

"Hands up!" the female officer orders. "You're under arrest!"

Giovanni laughs loudly. "You really think you can arrest me?" The man laughs again, the sound cold and harsh. "Do you even know who I am?"

"We know you're a horrible monster who likes to watch others suffer," Misty pipes up. "You're obviously insane, because no sane person would enjoy doing what you did to these innocent people."

Giovanni barks out another harsh laugh. Suddenly, he reaches inside his pocket, and pulls out a loaded gun, ready to fire. He aims it at Josie. "Move and the bitch gets shot."

"Do it," Josie says bravely. "Kill me. I dare you."

"No!" a startling familiar voice cries out suddenly. Frantic, heavy footsteps are heard. "Don't kill her! Please!"

Jessie cannot believe her eyes at who she sees.

James.

Her James.

Finally free and coming to her rescue.

"James!" Jessie cries, reaching out for him through the bars. "James!"

"Jessie!" James calls out to her. "Oh, my god, Jessie -!"

He reaches her, and their fingers interlock. "Don't worry, Jess. I'm gonna get you outta here. I promise. Everything will be okay."

Jessie can't help but sob at James' comforting words. She watches as officer Jenny handcuffs an angry Giovanni, leading him out of the building. She watches as Ash hands James over a key – the master key. He unlocks the door, and instantly rushes to Jessie, embracing her tight and beginning to sob with relief.

"Jessie!" James cries as he tightens his hold on her. "Oh, god, Jessie! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry you had to go through all that! If I could, I'd kill the bastard right here and now. But that doesn't matter anymore, does it? What matters is that we're together again, safe and sound."

"Hey!" a familiar, Brooklyn-accented voice calls out. "Don't be forgettin' Meowth now!"

James laughs. "Of course not," he says, and the cat jumps into his warm and waiting arms. He snuggles close to his two human companions, instantly purring loudly, completely content.

"Aw…" Misty says, sniffling. "A happy ending…"

"Well, they deserve it," Brock puts in, giving his friend a smile. "After everything they've been through, the least they deserve is a happy ending."

"They do, don't they?" a soft, feminine voice says. Brock looks to the source of the voice, noticing Josie for the first time. She had been silently watching the heartfelt, bittersweet reunion.

Oh, my god!" Brock cries. He hurries over to the naked Josie, instantly taking off the jacket he's wearing and wrapping it tight around her. "You deserve a happy ending, too, of course. What's your name, pretty lady?"

"J – Josie," the woman says, blushing like mad. Brock gives her a shy smile, also blushing hard. He gently lifts her up and into his arms. "Let's get you out of here, shall we?"

She nods against his strong chest as she is taken out of the place she called prison for many, many years.

James stops sobbing enough to say, "Let's get you out of here, too, Jess." He combs his fingers gently through her tousled hair. "how does that sound?"

"Great," Jessie replies, giving James a tiny smile, though it is forced.

James easily lifts Jessie up and into his warm, strong arms. She instantly snuggles against his chest, holding the now sleeping Meowth close to hers. She closes her eyes, curls her fingers tight around the fabric of his uniform, and drifts off into the first peaceful sleep she's had in a while.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Hi, everyone! Welcome to chapter 9, the last chapter in this fic! I hope you all enjoy it, and don't forget to review!_

* * *

Jessie wakes a few days later in a hospital bed. The blankets are pulled up to her chest, and she's dressed in a blue hospital gown. When she blinks open her tired, blurry eyes, the first thing she sees is Meowth laying curled up on her stomach, purring away. She smiles softly at the sight, and reaches out a hand to pet him, which only makes him purr louder.

The second thing she notices is the hand holding onto her own tightly. She looks to her left, and her eyes fill with tears when she sees James. He's sitting on a chair that is pulled up close to her bed. His eyes are closed shut, and tears sit on his cheeks.

God, how she loves him. How she needs him. He's her most important person, the one she loves more than she loves anything else on this Earth. She doesn't know what she'd do without him.

She gives his hand a gentle squeeze, and this seems to wake him. He stirs, and blinks open his eyes before they meet her own.

"Jess!" he cries out joyously upon seeing her. "You're awake!"

She gives him a smile. That is when the tears decide to fall. They slide fast and endlessly down her cheeks. James' eyes widen, and he reaches for her, carefully engulfing her in his warm, strong arms.

"Shh, Jeess. Shh," he murmurs. He combs his fingers through her hair, and presses kisses to her head. This only makes her sob harder. She clings to him, burying her tear stained face into his shirt. He holds her tighter, closer. "Please stop crying, Jess. I know you were scared, but it's over now. You're safe. I'm safe. Meowth is safe. Even the twerps are safe."

"The twerps?" Jessie chokes out, reluctantly pulling away from him and meeting his eyes. Yes, she remembers now. It was the twerps, along with Meowth, who had rescued her and James. The children who had once been her sworn enemies had rescued her from the hell she was trapped in.

"Remember, Jess?" James says, and gently brushes a lock of hair out of Jessie's eyes. "The twerps helped rescue us. I guess we can't really call them our enemies now, can we?"

Jessie is about to respond, but there is a soft knock at the door. "May I come in?" It is the voice belonging to a young sounding woman, most likely a nurse.

"Come in!" James calls, and the door opens. A young woman with long black hair and caramel coloered eyes enters, holding a clipboard close to her chest.

"Glad to see you awake, Miss Jessie," she says softly with a smile.

Jessie pulls reluctantly away from James, but keeping him at arm's length. He holds tightly onto her hand, gently massaging her knuckles with his thumb.

"Glad to be awake," she replies with a smile of her own.

"I'd like to talk about somethings with you, but, first, I think visitation is in order."

With that said, frantic footsteps are heard, and, soon, the room is filled with Ash, Misty, and Brock. Pikachu sits on Ash's shoulder, and Misty holds Togepi in her arms, close to her chest.

"Jessie!" Ash's excited, worried voice rings loud and clear. "Jessie! How are you feeling? Are you okay? Are you - ?"

"Breathe, Ash," Misty says, resting a hand on his shoulder. Pikachu smiles, and nuzzles his head againat his best friend's.

"Pika pi!" he squeaks out.

Jessie laughs softly at the sight. "I'm fine, Ash," she tells the young boy, who beams at her.

"That's good to hear," Ash says, smiling brightly. "And how are you, James?"

"As good as I can be," James replies, giving his former enemy a tiny smile.

It is Misty's turn to speak up. "God, Jessie, we were so worried about you and James when we haven't heard from you guys in a while. Then, Meowth came to us, asking for help. We got the police involved, and, thank god, we found you two."

"Yeah," Brock agrees, nodding. "Though you may have once been our enemies, and, yes, we did find you rather annoying, but we saw you as friends. Family, even. Especially after everything we've been through together."

Tears fill Jessie's eyes, and she turns to look at James, who is giving her a soft, comforting smile. "What do you say, Jess? Give up on our old Pikachu-stealing days and befriend the twerps… I mean Ash and his friends?"

Jessie nods. James reaches his hand out, and Jessie places her own on top of his. Ash, Misty, and Brock, even Pikachu, do the same.

"Hey!" a voice suddenly cries just as a furry paw is placed on top. "Don't be forgettin' 'bout Meowth!"

"Friends?" James says, looking up to his former enemies, then to his dear teammates.

"Friends," Ash agrees. "Together forever."

"Pikachu!" the electric mouse cheers from Ash's shoulder.

The nurse, momentarily forgotten, laughs, startling the group of friends. "I'm sorry to break this heartfelt reunion, but there are some important things I need to discuss with Jessie."

Suddenly nervous, Jessie bites down hard on her lower lip, fearing the worst. James instantly notices his partner's reaction, and, once again, engulfs her in his arms.

"Don't be afraid, Jess," he murmurs into her ear, before pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Whatever it may be, we're going to get through this together."

Jessie gives him a tiny, watery smile, and pulls away from him only slightly to make eye contact with the young nurse.

"Yes?" Jessie presses.

"Since you were… raped, we had to take some blood tests to find out if you were HIV positive."

Jessie's face pales, and she shares a fearful look with James.

"Luckily, all the tests came back negative, so there is nothing to worry about."

Jessie breathes out a sigh she hadn't known she was holding in.

"But, there is another matter to be discussed."

"Yes?" Jessie says fearfully.

"… You're pregnant…"

* * *

 _Dun dun dun!_

 _Oh, would you look at that - a cliffhanger! You want to know what that means? A sequel is in order! The first chap should be out in a few days or so, so be on the look out._

 _I would like to thank everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed this fic! It really means a lot! I'm glad people like my stories!_

 _Welp, I guess that's it. I'll see you in the sequel! Ja ne! :D_


End file.
